


The Sergeant's Tale and The Punter's Tale

by owlbsurfinbird



Series: The Cambridge Tales [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: College, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lewis Summer Challenge 2014, Tourism, punting, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Cambridge, James Hathaway embarks on a summer job doing punting tours on the River Cam. He lasts eight days. These are <em>The Cambridge Tales.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sergeant's Tale and The Punter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the_small_hobbit for Brit-pick and beta-read!

**The Sergeant's Tale**

**Oxford, 2006**

His body curled in a desultory slouch, Hathaway held up an elaborately lettered sign: 'Lewis.' The last time he'd been reduced to holding up a sign in this fashion he was at Cambridge, between summer tutoring jobs, doing a favor for someone he barely knew.

 

**The Punter's Tale**

**Cambridge, 1997**

"You're tall, you row, you've got the safety certification, you're perfect," gushed Paul. "You stand around, holding up this sign for the Cambridge tourist—a forty minute punting tour along the River Cam, fifteen pound."

"But you can rent a punt for fifty minutes for ten pound," said James, puzzled.

"But this is a tour! And that's the beauty part, Lord Jim. We pack 'em twelve to a boat and you don't have to wear the stripey shirt or silly hat, just a vest—we're our own shop. It's a good hourly wage plus tips for your vast knowledge of Cambridge history. Just think—an opportunity to expose the average brain to the magnificence of architecture, the rich history of British rule. You can quote Shakespeare, one of the greatest students to ever attend Cambridge—"

James shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"All right, so Shakespeare didn't attend Cambridge," admitted Paul.

"I'm not about to lie to them," said James, matter of fact. "I'm not about to tell them that Isaac Newton built—no, don't bother to deny it, I've heard you lot wax on about how he singlehandedly built the Mathematical Bridge and that's not true either."

"Jim, Jim, Jim! This is your chance to stand above the crowd—"

"—Which is the primary reason you want me." He'd seen the punters along the streets, the tall ones holding their signs the highest seemed to get the most trade.

"And you cut a dashing figure! Think of the ladies, Jim—"

"—Um—"

"—Right, then think of the gents!"

"I'm planning to be a priest, Paul, not thinking of anyone in that way."

"I know God would want you to do this, Jim."

Hathaway quirked a smile. "I am reminded of a line in Romans."

"Aw, man, give it a shot! I'm desperate here, you see, till Raj gets back. Hold the sign up, las touristas will flock to you—and you are going to be a shepherd, aren't you, Lord Jim? This is your chance to do your bit for Cambridge, for England." Paul ended the plea with a dramatic drop to his knees. "For God." He got up with a grunt. "It's good money."

James Hathaway sighed, a slight smile touching his lips. Two weeks between summer student tutoring positions. He could make it between jobs—he didn't eat much and as long as he had access to the library he was content, but he kept returning to a painful evaluation he received on a group project: "Work on your people skills."

His interpretation: "Stop being sarcastic."

"If you really think I could do this, I'll want a spruce pole, not metal."

"Done. You'll be brilliant, Lord Jim. And it's only for a couple of weeks."

He lasted eight days. 

Each day was remarkable in one way or another.


End file.
